Moja Historia 2
by Bialywilk
Summary: Kontynuacja pierwszej części. Illa spędziła kilka miesięcy z siostrą i ma problemy z zaakceptowaniem nowego środowiska. Natomiast niektórzy strażnicy i obrońcy postanawiają podjąć rękawicę w walce z Czotenem
1. Rozdział 1 Mina

Długo mnie nie było wiem... to były ciężkie miesiące i nie wiem kiedy będą kolejne aktualizacje. Przepraszam... ta historia rozpoczyna się od kilku historii nowych i obecnych postaci. Postaram się też żeby rozdziały były dłuższe.

* * *

Mina

Minie już ponad 3 lata odkąd tu jestem. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie co działoby się ze mną teraz gdyby nie Nala…

3 lata temu….

-hej Mina zróbmy cos szalonego mam spreje- powiedziała Ad

\- znasz mnie ja zawsze – roześmiałam się mam naprawdę fajnie życie zero ograniczeń zero odpowiedzialności. Nie mam nikogo więc nie muszę się nikogo słuchać. – tylnia ściana tego więzienia

\- idealnie- powiedział Eric i poszliśmy zrobić nowe grafity. Nagle jednak zauważyła nas Akme zaczęliśmy biec ale niestety mi się nie udało. Nienawidzę tej baby jest straszna cały czas nas bije tym razem zarobiłam po twarzy.

\- idziemy do dyrektorki- powiedział ten babsztyl i zaciągnęła mnie do gabinetu.

\- pani Akme co panią sprowadza… rozumiem proszę nas zostawić – powiedziała ta dyrektorka to spoko babka żal mi jej trochę ale taka już jestem co poradzę – och Mina trzeci raz w tym tygodniu – powiedziała podchodząc do mnie- powiedz mi czemu ty to robisz jesteś zdolna i mądra mogłabyś dużo osiągnąć dlaczego- zapytała patrząc mi w oczy

\- i tak już nic nie osiągnę po tej dziurze- zażartowałam

\- wiesz że nie zostawiasz mi wyboru jeżeli nie zmienisz zachowania to będę zmuszona cię przenieś do innego ośrodka wychowawczego zastanów się – powiedziała

\- mogę już iść

\- tak możesz – powiedziała po czym wyszłam. Nie wiem co ona się tak mną przejmuje. O ja… nie mam ochoty żyć jak każdy dzieciak nauka obowiązki kąpiel jedzenie łóżko zajęcia dodatkowe i szkoła. Chcę żyć pełną życia.

Kilka dni później

Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Magowie ognia mają stawić się w Sali nr 5. No nie jakieś kolejne kontrole cudownie. Weszłam do 5 i rozejrzałam się nie było żadnych lekarzy tylko młoda kobieta i nasza pani dyrektor.

\- mam nadzieje że to już wszyscy to jest księżniczka Nala przyjechała do nas ponieważ jest nową strażniczką ognia i szuka sobie obrońcy i ucznia. Za chwilę wszyscy z was pokażą co umieją. Tylko podejdziemy na salę gimnastyczną – powiedziała. Świetnie pokazówka tego mi trzeba poczekam z boku może nikt nie zauważy. Siedziałam na trybunach aż do momentu kiedy podeszła do mnie ta księżniczka

\- ej chyba zostałaś nam już tylko ty spróbujesz

\- czemu nie –powiedziałam wstając zaczęłam od prostej kuli z ognia i pokazu kolumn. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Potem zaczęłam tworzyć mały wir ognia i po jakimś czasie płomienie stawały się w nim niebieskie. Uda mi się. Powiedziałam do siebie i wtedy nastąpiła eksplozja. Obudziłam się w gabinecie higienistki tylko był pewien problem nigdzie jej nie było. Była tylko ta kobieta stojąca nade mną i bandażująca mi rękę.

\- obudziłaś się to dobrze oparzenia są niegroźnie zagoją się zanim zauważysz jak się czujesz – zapytała

\- chyba ok

\- byłaś wspaniała naprawdę rzadko widzi się taki talent chcesz żebym pokazała ci ten ruch

\- a możesz… a mogłaby pani

\- mów mi Nala za piętnaście minut na sali gimnastycznej.

\- dobrze- powiedziałam i wyszłam z gabinetu przebrałam się w coś lepszego do ćwiczeń i spięłam włosy. Kiedy weszłam Nala już czekała.

\- jesteś myślałam że się nie doczekam popatrz – powiedziała i zaczęłyśmy.

Następnego dnia

Po szkole mieli ogłosić kto pójdzie z Nalą. Nie nastawiałam się jakoś bardzo. Wiem że Sara bardzo chce z nią pojechać i że zrobiłaby wszystko żeby tylko to zrobić. Pewnie ulegnie jej wdziękowi jak zwykle.

-hej Mina jak się czujesz – zapytała Sara wychodząc z za rogu

\- nie chcę problemów odejdź

\- a je nie przyszłam na ciebie kablować chcę tylko coś załatwić – powiedziała po czym jeden z jej sługusów złapał mnie i zaczął mnie bić. – stolica będzie moja rozumiesz i nikt a zdecydowanie nie ty mi w tym nie przeszkodzi Tom daj jej nauczkę – powiedziała i ten chłopak znów zaczął mnie okładać.

\- co tu się dzieje – usłyszałam głos dalej nie wiem co się działo. Obudziłam się kilka dni później w szpitalu. Dookoła mnie nikogo nie było rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz i zobaczyłam że mam rękę w gipsie podnieść ale nie mogłam. Zaczęłam panikować rozglądać się na boki i desperacko szukać wyjścia. Wtedy ktoś wszedł. Zamarłam.

-Mina spokojnie ej nie ruszaj się tak bo możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę. Spokojnie wszystko jest dobrze jesteś w szpitalu nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi. – powiedziała Nala gdy tylko zauważyła moją panikę.

\- co się stało –powiedziałam gdy siadała koło mnie.

\- Masz poważnie złamane żebra i rękę dlatego te wszystkie bandaże. Do szpitala trafiłaś zaraz po napadzie. Gdy cię znalazłam. – powiedziała kładąc mi rękę na głowie od razu próbowałam się odsunąć

\- zabieraj łapę – krzyknęłam

\- widzę że przed nami dużo pracy. Jak pewnie się domyślasz moja decyzja była taka że to właśnie ciebie zabiorę ze sobą ale zanim zaczniemy ćwiczyć musisz wyzdrowieć i zaczniesz wyglądać normalnie to znaczy zero kolorowych włosów.

\- czemu mam to zrobić

\- mam dla ciebie pewien układ. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się – słyszałam że grozi ci poprawczak jeżeli zostaniesz ze mną przez trzy lata i twoje zachowanie w tym czasie będzie odpowiednie po tym czasie będziesz mogła odejść a ja wymaże to zagrożenie poprawczakiem.

\- a jeśli się nie zgodzę

\- proste po wyjściu ze szpitala zostaniesz zabrana do poprawczaka.

\- trzy lata i ani dnia więcej

\- to zależy od ciebie zgoda

\- zgoda

Teraźniejszość

I tak zaczęła się moja przygoda minęły ponad trzy lata a ja na razie się nigdzie nie wybieram. Od samego początku była bliżej mnie niż ktokolwiek w moim życiu, jakbyśmy się wyczuły czy coś. Mimo tego że Nala jest wymagająca, nawet bardzo wymagająca zawsze się o mnie troszczyła. Po jakimś czasie zaczęłam ją nawet traktować jak matkę. Pomimo tego że po między nami jest tylko 5 lat różnicy. Pamiętam moje pierwsze dni to był koszmar.

3 lata temu

Minął chyba dzień odkąd się zgodziłam i to była średnio mądra decyzja. Trudno to tylko 3 lata dam radę.

\- Mina jak się czujesz – usłyszałam głos Nali

\- dobrze

\- co dziś robiłaś

-a co cię to interesuje – powiedziałam. Ona tylko się na mnie popatrzyła – próbowałam czytać tę książkę którą mi dałaś – powiedziałam po chwili milczenia

\- Mina czemu ty jesteś taka – zapytała chciałam jej wszystko powiedzieć ale coś mnie powstrzymywało

\- ja… uwierz mi próbuje ale… - zaczęłam ale nie potrafiłam skończyć aż w pewnym momencie łzy naleciały mi do oczu

\- ty płaczesz- powiedziała moja mentorka

\- nie… to… nie…

-obiad – usłyszałam głos pielęgniarki z wózkiem wyrywający mnie i Nalę z niezręczniej ciszy. Moja nowa mentorka wstała i zabrała jedzenie. Po chwili postawiła łóżko.

\- proszę spróbuj zjeść dobrze – powiedziała Nala

\- ok – powiedziałam i zaczęłam próbować zjeść lewą ręką ale trochę mi to nie szło.

\- wszystko w porządku

-tak tylko nie za bardzo radzę sobie z jedzeniem lewą ręką

\- pokaż – powiedziała i wzięła łyżkę

\- ej nie musisz mnie karmić nie jestem małym dzieckiem

\- ok jak wolisz zawszę możesz się trochę pomęczyć – powiedziała z lekkim uśmieszkiem

\- nie poczekaj w porządku

\- co w porządku

\- mogłabyś mi pomóc – zapytałam

\- oczywiście – powiedziała i zaczęła pomagać mi ze zjedzeniem obiadu. To było miłe. Nawet bardzo miłe. Po jakimś czasie przyzwyczaiłam się do jej obecności. Czasami po prostu przymnie siedziała i czytała książkę a ja potrafiłam zasnąć. Po ponad 2 tygodniach wypisano mnie ze szpitala i pojechałam z moją mentorką do jej domu. Tak jak jej obiecałam przefarbowałam włosy na mój naturalny kolor. Po drodze Nala powiedziała że kupiła mi coś do ubrania. Przyznaje bałam się że to będzie dziecinne ale bardzo się myliłam Nala kupiła mi świetną dżinsową sukienkę i kilka białych podkoszulków do niej. Jeśli mogę chodzić w takich rzeczach to może nie będzie aż tak źle. Pewnego dnia dostałam straszną wiadomość od dziewczyny mojego brata Mikael zmarł przez nie uwagę mojej matki. Chciało mi się płakać. Dlaczego właśnie on. Był tak dobrym i troskliwym bratem obiecał mi nawet że jak skończy studia to zabierze mnie do siebie. Nie to nie może być prawda. Płakałam przez kilka godzin i dochodziła północ ale nie potrafiłam przestać. W końcu to mój kochany brat.

\- Mina co ty wyprawiasz dochodzi 12 – usłyszałam głos Nali w jednym z tych ostrzejszych tonów. Nie potrafiłam przestać płakać. Usłyszałam że Nala siada koło mnie i poczułam jej miękką rękę na moim ramieniu- Mina co się dzieje.- zapytała zmartwiona mam już dość ukrywania tego wszystkiego więc opowiedziałam jej całą moją historię.

\- Nala widzisz moi rodzice wcale nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

\- jak to nie

\- mój ojciec zaginął jak miałam 9 lat a po tym moja matka zaczęła pić pewnego dnia powiedziała że nigdy nie chciała mięć córki i oddała mnie do sierocińca mówiąc że moi biologiczni rodzice zmarli w wypadku samochodowym. Miałam brat obiecał mi że jak skończy studia to mnie do siebie zabierze. Widzisz dziś… - próbowałam wydusić z siebie to że mój brat nie żyje.

\- dzisiaj jest rocznica tego gdy cię porzuciła

-nie dziś dowiedziała się że mój brat nie żyje.- wykrzyczałam i zaczęłam z powrotem płakać. Nic nie mówiła po prostu mnie przytuliła. Przyznaje na początku chciałam ją odepchnąć ale po chwili zrozumiałam że to właśnie było mi potrzebne, więc wtuliłam się w nią. – dlaczego właśnie on – mówiłam przez łzy.

\- tak bardzo mi przykro kochanie – powiedziała przytulając mnie mocniej – uwierz mi wiem jak to jest stracić kogoś kogo bardzo kochasz, ale ja zawszę już będę tu dla ciebie i obiecuje cię chronić wiem że nie zastąpię ci brata. Nikt nie może tego zrobić. Mina jesteś dla mnie jak siostra może nawet i córka. – płakałam jeszcze przez długi czas aż w końcu zasnęłam jej ramionach. Nie wiem ile spałam ale kiedy obudziłam się rano dochodziła 10. Byłam mocno zdziwiona że budzik nie zadzwonił. Szybko zebrałam się i zbiegłam na dół gdzie czekała na mnie jeszcze jedna niespodzianka. Nala nie była w szpitalu tylko w domu.

\- Nala… przepraszam że dopiero wstałam budzik mi nie zadzwonił i… już wychodzę- powiedziałam zabierając jakieś owoce z lodówki.

\- ale ja specjalnie wyłączyłam budzik i nie budziłam cię. - jej odpowiedź mnie z szokowała.

\- co

\- uznałam że powinnaś przez kilka dni zostać żałoba po kimś z rodziny nie jest przyjemna. Więc z tobą zostanę możemy robić co chcesz oprócz malowania grafity i tego typu rzeczy.

-naprawdę tak myślisz

\- tak i lepiej żebyś w tym czasie nie była sama.

\- dziękuję. – powiedziałam i mocno ją przytuliłam. Nie była na to przygotowana i było to widać bo strasznie ją to zaskoczyło. Chyba jednak nie miała nic przeciwko.

-chciała bym ci coś pokazać - powiedziała poszłam z nią do szpitala i skręciłyśmy na oddział intensywnej terapii. – opowiedziałaś mi swoją historie to teraz czas na mnie. Urodziłam się w rodzinie królewskiej jako pierwsze dziecko. Kilka miesięcy po moim urodzeniu w rodzinnym świecie mojego ojca wybuchła wojna. Moja matka urodziła mnie mając 16 lat. Co oznacza że jestem o rok starsza iż ona wtedy. Były to jej pierwsze lata jako królowa. Chciała dużo zmienić więc odstawiła rodzicielstwo na bok. Kiedy miałam 5 lat moja matka ponownie zaszła w ciąże ale mój ojciec nigdy nie dowiedział się o tym bo go złapano i nigdy więcej go nie widziałam. Przez te wszystkie lata opiekowały się mną na zmianę przyjaciółki moje matki, aż w końcu zostałam adoptowana przez jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa Marę. Adoptowała mnie nie długo po ogłoszeniu że będę jej następczynią. Przez te wszystkie lata Mara ze swoim mężem wychowywali mnie jak swoje dziecko, więc nic nie czułam gdy moja biologiczna matka zapadła w śpiączkę. Miałam wtedy 10 lat. Dwa lata wcześniej urodziła się pierwsza córka Mary, a trzy lata później druga córka. Tuż po jej urodzinach jej mąż okazał się zdrajcą i zamieszkałyśmy same. Mara właśnie wprowadziła mnie do dwóch światów które stały się w późniejszym czasie bardzo ważne w moim życiu. Zaszczepiła we mnie miłość do ognia i zainteresowanie ludzkim ciałem. Dwa miesiące przed moim odebraniem dyplomu, została zaatakowana, kazała mi wtedy obiecać że zaopiekuje się jej córkami będę odpowiedzialna i będę walczyć o dobro i wolność naszego świata. Mówiła to jakby wiedziała co zaraz się stanie. Trafili ją z broni biologicznej do tej pory tu leży. Mięło prawie 5 lat od tego wydarzenia. Nie mogłam dotrzymać wszystkich tych obietnic. Jej córki Charllote i May mieszkają w internacie dla czystych genetycznie. Charllote wyjdzie stamtąd za 4 miesiące, May za rok. – mówiąc to podeszłyśmy do szyby przy jednym z pokoi – chciałabym ci przedstawić Mara Black, moja mentorka i matka.

Po tym zajściu zaczęłam rozumieć Nalę i trochę bardziej jej ufać. W gruncie rzeczy byłyśmy nawet podobne. W końcu mogłam z kimś porozmawiać i poprosić o radę. Nala jest też świetną nauczycielką i magiem więc po jakimś czasie ( jak skończyła z treningami wytrzymałościowymi) ćwiczenia stały się proste i przyjemne. Postępy które robiłam zaskakiwały mnie do tego stopnia że przecierałam oczy ze zdumienia za każdym razem gdy przypominałam sobie jak zachowywałam się wcześniej i jak wyglądały moje umiejętności w walce.

Teraźniejszość

Nala walczyła o mnie każdego dnia. Walczyła o to abym wyrosła na wartościową osobę. Starała się bym miała dobry start w przyszłość jestem jej za to bardzo wdzięczna nauczyła mnie przede wszystkim, że z każdej sytuacji jest jakieś wyjście. I nie należy się poddawać zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o naszą przyszłość. Zawsze należy szukać naszych życiowych szans. Była jedną z najlepszych rzeczy które mnie w życiu spotkały.


	2. Rozdział 2 Abby

Przyznaje się poszło szybciej niż zakładałam, ale mam teraz egzaminy w szkole i jakoś trzeba odpocząć. Życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt. jeszcze myślę że jakieś dwie historie tego typu i przechodzimy do początku.

* * *

Abby

Każdy ma w życiu jakiś mentorów jakieś wzory w ludziach, ale sytuacja w której spotkałam moich pierwszych mentorów była naprawdę niedorzeczna.

6 lat temu

\- Wuju…- wołałam szukając go i mojej strażniczki. To było dziwne. Nie widziałam Lerin od śniadania, a było późne popołudnie. Szłam korytarzami statku aż poczułam straszny ból. Słyszałam krzyki dochodzące z końca korytarza. Podeszłam i otworzyłam cicho drzwi. To co zobaczyłam przeraziło mnie. Lerin była przykuta do stołu i rażona prądem przez mojego wuja. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić to był koniec. Była martwa w złości zniszczyłam pół laboratorium zanim zostałam uśpiona. Gdy się obudziłam. Byłam zamknięta w białym pokoju z kratami i odkryłam prawdziwą twarz mojego wuja. On nie pomagał tym ludziom ani stworzeniom. On na nich eksperymentował.

\- przykro mi że tak to się skończyło dziecko… och nie martw się nie zostaniesz tu zbyt długo poczekasz tylko aż znajdę sposób na zabranie wspomnień. Nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi – powiedział podchodząc do mnie i dotykając mojej reki

\- zdrajca morderca nie dotykaj mnie – krzyknęłam odpychając jego rękę

\- nie… chcę cię chronić przemyśl to – powiedział wychodząc…

Siedziałam w celi pogrążając się w rozpaczy. Nie miałam dokąd pójść najpierw zakazał mi tkania wody a teraz mam tu siedzieć, tak bardzo chciałabym stąd uciec, ale stąd nie ma innego wyjścia niż frontowe drzwi chociaż nie wentylacja. Mogę uciec przez wentylacje. Zdjęłam kratę z kanału wentylacyjno i zaczęłam się przeciskać nagle usłyszałam cichy płacz poszłam w jego stronę i zobaczyłam dziewczynkę płaczącą w rogu celi.

\- hej – zawołałam szeptem- hej tu na górze – zawołałam trochę głośniej. Przestała płakać i odwróciła wzrok. – chcesz się stąd uwolnić- pokiwała głową – to choć – powiedziałam i wciągnęłam ją do szybu – jest tu ktoś jeszcze

\- tak mój brat i siostra – powiedziała

\- wiesz gdzie ich trzymają – pokiwała głową na tak. Uwolniłyśmy jej rodzeństwo i jakimś cudem udało nam się uciec. Zabrałam jedynie kilka rzeczy apteczkę trochę jedzenia koc i kilka ciepłych rzeczy zmieściłam to wszystko do plecaka i zaczęliśmy iść. Przez długi czas nie wiedziałam gdzie jesteśmy. Znalazłam małą jaskinię gdzie schowałam się wraz z trójką rodzeństwa.

\- zaczekajcie tutaj poszukam drewna na rozpałkę- powiedziałam pokiwali głowami i usiedli na ziemi. Szłam ciemnym lasem zbierając drewno, nagle na leśnej polanie znalazłam jagody podeszłam na nich wyglądały na jadalne więc uznałam że mogą się przydać. Przypomniałam sobie że w kieszeni spodni mam mały woreczek. Wyciągnęłam go i zebrałam jagody. Wróciłam do jaskini i zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak rozpalić ogień. Wtedy jedna z dziewczynek zaczęła układać drewno w stosik i nagle podpaliła go – łał nie wiedziałam że tak potrafisz jak masz na imię- Zapytałam dziewczynka odsunęła się i nieśmiało powiedziała – Anna

\- co się dzieje Anna jesteśmy wolni nikt was tu nie skrzywdzi – powiedziałam podchodząc do niej wtedy zobaczyłam że ma poparzoną rękę.-pokaż postaram się pomóc. – powiedziałam i zaczęłam leczyć jej rany wodą. – lepiej – zapytałam w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową. Zjedliśmy coś i zaczęliśmy przygotowywać się do pójścia spać. W pewnym momencie cało trójka zaczęła się do mnie przytulać. Tak mijały kolejne dni. Szliśmy cały czas na północ aż pewnego dnia trafiliśmy na grupę demonów.

\- Co wy tu robicie dzieci nie powinny same podróżować po klanie cienia gdzie wasi rodzice – zapytał prawdopodobnie ich przywódca. Był wysoki miał ciemną skórę i czarne włosy. Jego oczy natomiast były dziwne. Białka były czarne a tęczówki niebieskie.

\- czuć od was zapach trucizny używany przez naszych wrogów skąd ją wzięliście – zapytała jakaś kobieta.

\- schowajcie się za mną – szepnęłam do rodzeństwa – uciekliśmy od złego człowieka imieniem Czoten który nas więził- powiedziałam

\- więc jesteście uciekinierami dobrze nazywam się Girld Jonson i jestem przywódcą klanu demonów. Musicie wiedzieć że nie wielu osobą udaje się uciec ale czuje że to nie jest cała prawda co ukrywasz młoda damo. – zapytał

\- Czoten jest… jest moim wujem przynajmniej tak kazał mi się nazywać ale przysięgam że nie wiedziałam co robi- zaczęłam się bać że mogą nam coś zrobić. Poszedł do mnie.

\- nie winie cię jesteś bardzo młoda. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu że nie możecie tu chodzić sami. Pójdziecie z nami do póki czegoś nie wymyślę. Przez pół roku mieszkaliśmy z demonami. Opiekowała się nami Korta 16 letnia córka przywódcy klanu.. Girld każdego dnia uczył mnie jak oszukać przeciwnika w walce a popołudniami pomagałam jego córce w pracach domowych. Przyszedł grudzień a później styczeń. Wędrowne klany nie osiedlają się nigdzie na stałe więc nie ma tam nigdzie oprócz wspólnych łazienek elektryczności i bieżącej wody. Pewnego dnia gdy robiłam pranie w strumyku bardzo mnie przewiało i następnego dnia kiedy Korta obudziła mnie na poranny trening byłam tak słaba że ledwo wstałam z łóżka. Te stan rzeczy trwał przez prawie tydzień tylko dołączył mi się do tego kaszel. Girld i Korta przestraszyli się i zabronili mi wychodzić z łóżka próbując mnie leczyć. Nic jednak nie pomagało i słyszałam często że zaczynają tracić nadzieje. Pewnego dnia podsłuchałam jak mówią o jakiś badaniach lekarskich. Bałam się tych badań po tym co zrobił mi Czoten więc postanowiłam uciec. Szwendałam się po lesie dniami noce spędzając w jaskiniach. Czułam się coraz gorzej i ledwo mogłam stać na nogach. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje i miałam halucynacje. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłam kobietę o ciemnych brązowych włosach i niebiesko zielonych oczach. Byłam pewna że to kolejna halucynacja do momentu w którym złapała mnie za ramiona. Zaczęłam się szarpać, ale było za późno. Zaciągnęła mnie do jakiegoś samochodu i kazała kierowcy jechać.

\- czego ode mnie chcesz

\- przede wszystkim żebyś wyzdrowiała

\- a kto cię o to prosił

\- Girld i Korta nazywam się Sapphire ( safajer) Anakonda jestem przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa przywódcy klanu. – powiedziała dojechałyśmy do jakiegoś wielkiego budynku. Kiedy wysiadłyśmy wciąż mocno mnie trzymała. Przyszłyśmy przez jakiś portal i zatrzymałyśmy się. Dostałam szansę na ucieczkę zerwałam się wyrwałam się jej. Zaczęłam biec ile sił w nogach. Niestety była ode mnie szybsza złapałam mnie za rękę. Próbowałam się wyrywać ale to wszystko na marne zaciągnęła mnie do jakiegoś domu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- nieważne gdzie mnie zamkniesz bo ja i tak ucieknę – krzyknęłam

\- dziewczyno nie wiem jak mam z tobą rozmawiać jeżeli to cie nie przekonuje to proszę. – powiedziała i przyciągnęła mnie do jakiegoś zdjęcia – czy wiesz kto to jest

\- oczywiście że tak wszędzie rozpozna tą twarz to Czoten

\- nie to nie jest Czoten to twój ojciec jest bliźniaczym bratem Czoten.

\- co

\- tak a ta kobieta to ja kiedy przyniósł tu ciebie i twojego brata po waszym urodzeniu. Teraz mi wierzysz –zapytała. Przestałam się wyrywać i spojrzałam na nią na chwilę. Niewiele osób wiedziały o moim bracie Czoten rozdzieli nas prawie 4 lata temu przez chwilę zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy mogę jej zaufać – to dobrze wykąp się zaraz do Ciebie wrócę – powiedziała wręczając mi ręcznik i czyste ubranie. Wzięłam prysznic i założyłam białą sukienkę w niebieskie paski. Kiedy wyszłam zaprowadziła mnie do małej sypialni i zbadała. Powiedziała że mam zapalenie płuc i kazała leżeć w łóżku. Zostawiła mi kilka książek. Chyba Korta jej powiedziała że lubię czytać. Minął dzień leki nic nie pomogły bardzo bolała mnie głowa i było mi na zmianę zimno i gorąco. Cała się trząsałam. Kiedy Sapphire weszła do pokoju od razu zauważyła że coś jest nie tak. Podeszła do mnie i zaczęła coś do mnie mówić, ale nie byłam w stanie zrozumieć co do mnie mówi. Byłam jakby w innym świecie. Po dłuższej chwili poczułam mokry i zimny materiał na mojej głowie. W pewnej chwili zasnęłam. kolejne dni pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Kiedy się obudziłam czułam się lepiej i zauważyłam że jestem w pokoju szpitalnym a Sapphire śpi na krześle koło mnie. Postanowiłam wstać i obejrzeć miejsce w którym się znalazłam delikatnie ściągnęłam z siebie koc i próbowałam wstać. Kobieta właśnie wtedy się obudziła i załapała mnie za rękę. Miała na twarzy ciepły uśmiech. Wciąż jej nie ufałam więc starałam się uwolnić. Wstała i podeszła do mnie.

\- jesteś głodna- zapytała. Pokiwałam twierdząco. Złapała mnie delikatnie za ramię i posadziła na łóżku wyszła na chwilę po czym wróciła z tacą z kanapkami. Jak tylko mi ją dała rzuciłam się na jedzenie

\- widzę że jesteś głodna- zachichotała siadając koło mnie - więc nazywasz się Abby dobrze pamiętam? –zapytała

\- tak

\- i masz

\- 10 lat – odpowiedziałam lekko zdenerwowana

\- spokojnie jesteś tu bezpieczna. Napędziłaś mi sporo strachu wiesz siedem dni temu dostałaś bardzo wysokie gorączki. A później spałaś jak zabita przez prawie półtorej doby. Kiedy się obudziłaś byłaś nie do życia ledwo jadłaś i piłaś. Wiecznie spałaś wiesz ale cieszę się że lepiej się czujesz.

\- przepraszam

\- to nie twoja wina

\- nie przepraszam że się tak zachowałam nie powinnam cię tak traktować tym bardzie że chciałaś mi pomóc.

\- w porządku nic się nie stało uwierz mi spotkałam się już z dużo gorszymi przypadkami. – zaśmiała się

\- przepraszam – powiedziałam przez łzy z głowa skierowaną w dół. Byłam gotowa na to że mnie uderzy ale stało się coś nie oczekiwanego.

\- nie płacz wszystko jest dobrze nie jestem zła przysięgam spodziewałam się czegoś takiego po dziecku przetrzymywanego przez Czotena. – powiedziała przytulając mnie. – już dobrze

\- nie oddawaj mnie do niego – powiedziałam płacząc

\- nie zamierzam zastaniesz ze mną obiecuje. Przysięgam że cię nie skrzywdzi a Czoten się mnie boi.

\- naprawdę

\- tak kochanie powiesz mi co on tam robił

\- więc … zmuszał mnie do walki dla niego porywał dzieci i innych ludzi po pretekstem pomocy im ale w rzeczywistości po prostu na nich eksperymentował. Nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć że tego nie zauważyłam.

\- a dlaczego uciekłaś

\- on… on … - nie mogłam wydusić z siebie słowa

\- nie musisz mówić jeżeli to za ciężkie powiesz mi kiedy indziej.

\- nie... on ją zabił

\- kogo

\- moją Lerin

\- kim jest Lerin… wodnego ducha z klanu 5 prawda - pokiwałam twierdząco - moja maleńka- powiedziała przytulając mnie. zobaczyła że jej telefon miga.

\- kim jest ten chłopiec na zdjęciach?

\- to mój syn Alex

\- mieszka z tobą?

\- nie dawno już ze mną nie mieszka

\- jest na studiach?

\- nie on już pracuje ma nawet dwójkę dzieci ale mieszkają po drugiej stronie planety wiesz to miejsce przypomina mu o matce jego dzieci która tu zaginęła.

\- mogę wejść - zapytała kobieta w drzwiach

\- jasne Kira wejdź

\- jesteś Abby prawda?- zapytała jedna kobieta z długimi czarnymi włosami i brązowo-zielonymi oczami.

\- tak nazywam się Abby – powiedziałam

\- chciałabym z Toba porozmawiać w cztery oczy - powiedziała i popatrzyła na Sapphire. ta jedynie westchnęła i wyszła.

\- dobrze co się stało

\- znałam Czotena zanim jeszcze to wszytko się zaczęło. Wtedy był mentorem mojej przyjaciółki. Pomogłam jej ostatnio go zdemaskować przed innymi członkami tamtejszej rady. Został uznany wtedy za zdrajcę.

\- po co pani mi to mówi

\- żebyś wiedziała że nie jesteś z tym sama, jeżeli tylko chciałabyś mogłabym pomóc ci się z nią skontaktować i…

\- nie- moja odpowiedź ją zaskoczyła- naprawdę nie trzeba poradzę sobie sama – powiedziała. Ostatnią rzeczą które potrzebuje jest żeby spotkać kobietę której życie pomogłam z rujnować.

\- dobrze jak chcesz- powiedziała i oddaliła się. Po kilku minutach weszła Sapphire.

\- i ja ci się podoba Kira

\- wydaje się miła

\- jak się w ogóle czujesz

\- dość dobrze

\- chciałabyś iść tu do szkoły

-tak jasne

\- zrobimy tak ja załatwię papiery i pouczę się z tobą języka i historii a ty postarasz się nadrobić materiał z matematyki i nauk przyrodniczych dobrze.

\- było by fajnie gdyby się udało.

Teraźniejszość

Przy Sapphire czułam się bezpiecznie uczyła się ze mną bardzo dużo a ja szybko nadrobiłam zaległości. Była naprawdę cierpliwa pomimo moich humorków. Po jakimś czasie mnie adoptowała i zaczęłyśmy mieszkać razem.

5 lat temu

\- dobra kochanie czas do łóżka – powiedziała Sapphire gdy skończyłyśmy jeść kolacje

\- dobrze – powiedziałam i poszłam do swojego pokoju

\- Abby choć musimy pogadać – powiedziała kobieta kiedy weszła do mojego pokoju

\- co się stało

\- mam wróciły badania krwi i zgadnij co wykazały… - obawiałam się jej ostatnich słów- pamiętasz umówiłyśmy się że sobie ufamy- powiedziała i podeszła do mnie – o co chodzi czemu mi nie powiedziałaś

\- bo się bałam

-czego

\- że nie będziesz chciała… żebym z tobą została i mnie wyrzucisz

\- nigdy tego nie zrobię przecież wiesz – powiedziała i mnie przytuliła

\- wiem

\- opowiem ci pewną historie… ponad 10 tys. lat temu żyły dwie siostry Aurora i Amora. Aurora była pierwszą mistrzynią pełnej magii wody. Jej siostra natomiast nie była magiem. Nienawidziła siostry i gdy ta była w ciąży otruła ją. I ona i dziecko zginęli. Istnieje spekulacja że i ona i jej córka zamieniły się w duchy a pewnego dnia, Aurora przekaże córkę do ciała swojego nośnika a ta uratuje świat.

\- nośnika

\- osoby mogącej kontaktować się z duchem wielkich mistrzów.

\- a co to ma wspólnego ze mną

\- popatrzmy teraz na rodzinę Czotena miał dwie siostra i brata maga był jedynym nie magiem w rodzinie. Jego matka go za to niecierpiana i przestała go nazywać swoim synem wtedy właśnie narodził się Czoten. Myślę że on nienawidzi magów właśnie dlatego tego, ale nie jestem taka jak on i nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś magiem czy nie. Więc ?

\- tak jestem magiem wody – powiedziałam

\- to świetnie co ty na to żebyśmy razem ćwiczyły

\- no dobrze – powiedziałam bez przekonania

Teraźniejszość

Sapphire bardzo pomogła mi się otwarzyć przestałam się bać nowych ludzi i zaczęłam rozwijać moje pasje. To było coś potrzebne mi po tym co się stało z Czotenem.


	3. Rozdział 3 gra o informacje i przyjaciół

**ok przyznaje nie trzymam się żadnych terminów ale wreszcie jest. **

* * *

**Illa**

Miną trzy miesięcy odkąd opuściłam zakon. Mimo wszystko nie czuje się lepiej. Cały czas męczą mnie koszmary. Nadal nie wybaczyłam Nadii ale to życie jest przeszłością teraz muszę się skupić na opanowaniu tych wszystkich żywiołów i szczerze to jakaś męczarnia. Treningi z moją siostrą są najgorsze. Nie to żeby mnie źle traktowała ale ja zupełnie nic z tego nie rozumiem. Ognisty oddech czy jakieś ziemne dziwactwa to nie dla mnie. To jest za trudne. Przynajmniej wciąż uczczę się też żywiołów które lubię jak magia wody czy powietrza. Treningi z Abby czy Gają są genialne. Uwielbiam magie wody i powietrza udało mi się nawet spotkać pierwszego strażnika mamy. Raz w tygodniu odwiedzam ją z siostrą w szpitalu. Pierwsze tygodnie były bardzo ciężkie ale dałam rady. Na początku musiałam przejść sporo badań i zaliczyć ogromną ilość szczepień ale to nie było najgorsze. Wszyscy w mojej nowe szkole byli… inni niż dzieciaki z mojego starego życia a z kujona nagle stałam się klasowym pośmiewiskiem ale po kilkunastu godzinach na korepetycjach udało mi się opanować materiał. Miałam też spory problem z zawieraniem nowych znajomości. Wszyscy rozmawiali o rzeczach o których ja nie miałam pojęcia. Jednym słowem to był koszmar do tego dochodziły jeszcze problemy z tym że ja kompletnie nie znam się na żywiołach. Po półtorej miesiąca męczarni udało mi się dopiero do tego przyzwyczaić. Bardzo pomogło mi wsparcie siostry i dwóch znajomych z dzieciństwa Rity i Kalifa. Jakiś czas później poznałam przyjaciółkę mamy która uczy mnie o mojej stronie duchowej by w przyszłości mogła nawiązywać kontakt z pierwszymi magami żywiołów większość z nich jest nieznana. Znamy tylko pierwszego maga wody i harmonii. Obie były kobietami jedna nazywała się Aurora a druga nazywała się Nebula. Cały ten galimatias mnie wykańcza. Wiem że dziewczyny próbują dostać się do Czoten-a i dowiedzieć się co kombinuje ale to moja walka i nie powinny się mieszać. Choć miło jest popatrzeć że ktoś się o mnie troszczy.

* * *

**Rita**

\- macie coś – zapytałam gdy wróciłam ze szkoły.

\- nic czujniki nic nie wykrywają. Jest niesamowicie cicho. Za cicho. – powiedziała Abby i mała racje. Od tygodni nie było znaku życia ze strony Eris. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Była za cicho, nie możliwe żeby się nas przestraszyła.

\- a inne światy

\- nic nie ma nawet nowych raportów o zaginięciach dzieci z jej prawdopodobnym udziałem. Wszystko ucichło. – powiedziała dziewczyna – zobaczmy jak Mina.- dodała i poszłyśmy razem do jej pokoju.

\- i jak wyglądam – powiedziała dziewczyna kiedy weszłyśmy. Miała przedłużone czarne włosy i założone zielone soczewki kontaktowe.

\- idealnie to miło ze strony twojej macochy że nam pomaga. – powiedziałam

\- ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że Filona jest moją mama a nie macochą nawet jeżeli nie jesteśmy spokrewnione. Troszczy się o mnie i zabiera na wakacje razem z moim tatą.

\- czyli w rzeczywistości masz dwie mamy. Ciekawe czy w jakiejś równoległej rzeczywistości twoja biologiczna mama cię nie porzuciła i żyjecie razem

\- pewnie tak. W równoległych rzeczywistościach wszystko jest możliwe… ale nigdy się nie dowiemy znacie zasady nie podróżujemy po najbliższych równoległych rzeczywistościach. To zabronione. Nie można w ten sposób przewidywać i zmieniać przyszłości. Mina jesteś gotowa? Pamiętaj Czoten jest niebezpieczny uważaj.

\- tak wiem nazywam się Sylwia i mam być jego nową asystentką będę uważna. A ty w tym czasie spróbuj zobaczyć czy będziemy mieć sojuszników w zakonie.

\- mam już nawet pomysł jak to zrobić

\- naprawdę

\- powiem że byłam więziona przez Czotena

\- niezły plan – powiedziała Mina

\- uważaj i… powodzenia – odpowiedziała Abby

\- Będę tęsknić. Skoordynuje wszystko stąd.

\- Mina podczas całej akcji kontaktuj się z Ritą tylko jeśli będziesz pewna że nikt cię nie obserwuje.

\- dobrze ty też uważaj

\- Będę. Teraz moja kolej.

\- wybrałaś już kolor

\- tak kasztan i brązowe soczewki na oczy

\- będzie nieźle idę do zobaczenia po ukończeniu akcji. – powiedziała Mina zabrała torbę z dokumentami i swoimi rzeczami i wyszła. Abby zaczęła przygotowywać się do odegrania własnej roli. A ja wróciłam do pracy nad ulepszeniem systemów alarmowych i obronnych w strażnicy, żebym skończyła zanim dziewczyny wrócą. To będzie trudny czas mimo że wiem że sobie poradzą. Minęły dopiero 3 dni ale ja już tęsknię. Zrobiły dla mnie tak wiele w momencie w którym wydawało się że nikt nie mógł nic zrobić by mi pomóc.

* * *

Mina

Myślałam że sprawdzanie dokumentów zajmie wieczność ale wreszcie się skończyło. Czoten mnie przyjął i pokazano mi mój pokój na statku. Rano pokazano mi jak się pojedynkować i sprawdzono mój potencjał. Według tego testu był duży. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedzieli. Myślę jednak, że to prawda bo sam Czoten przyszedł mi pogratulować. Mimo że mam zaledwie 15 lat wyglądam i potrafię zachowywać się o wiele doroślej. Można mnie pomylić nawet z osobą powyżej 20 roku życia. Zazwyczaj wszyscy mnie przed tym ostrzegają szczególnie Nala uważa że to niebezpieczne ale przynajmniej raz się przyda. Od dziecka zawsze chciałam walczyć nie zawsze jednak wiedziałam o co walczę. Czoten myśli że chcę władzy i pozycji w jego nowym świecie. Musi mi ufać żeby pozwolić mi być jego asystentką wtedy będę mieć dostęp do jego badań. Jeszcze trochę wiem że uważa mnie za kogoś kto może mu się przydać w przyszłości. Czekam na tą przyszłość z niecierpliwością.

\- Sylwia – usłyszałam głos Czotena na korytarzu

\- tak lordzie Czoten

\- och daj spokój tym formalnym zwrotom tylko ci nieudacznicy mają mnie tak nazywać. A czy ty jesteś jedną z nich dziś zobaczymy. Chce cię wysłać na twoją pierwszą misje.

* * *

Abby

W nowej fryzurze szłam ulicami miasta. Szukałam pęknięcia w zasłonie. Gdzie pęknięcie tam na pewno ktoś się zjawi. Dziwnie będzie patrzeć jak ktoś inny walczy wiedząc jednocześnie że mi nie wolno mu pomoc. Znalazłam idealne miejsce po czym otworzyłam zasłonę. Po kilku minutach zjawił się młody mężczyzna jakieś 20 lat. Siedziałam udając że mocno się potłukłam nawet przecięłam sobie rękę. Kiedy wygnał stworzenie usłyszałam rozmowę między nim a jakąś kobietą. Jej głos był dość skrzekliwy i wydawało się że jest stara.

\- udało ci się zamknąć wyłom

\- Tak wyłom zamknięty mistrzyni ale jest problem tu jest jakaś dziewczyna

\- w takim razie usuń jej wspomnienia

\- chciałbym ale ona jest ranna.

\- … dobrze przynieś ją do świątyni

\- zrozumiałem- powiedział mężczyzna i zwrócił się do mnie.- hej wiem że się boisz ale mogę pokazać ci wszystko obiecuje pomogę ci z ręką- powiedział przytaknęłam i poszłam za nim. Kiedy doszliśmy do budynku szkółki walk przeszłam za nim do biura. – mistrzu Kimora to ta dziewczyna

\- dziękuje Tobiasz. – powiedział po czym mężczyzna odszedł- jak masz na imię

\- Lira… Kobra

\- krwawisz choć pomogę ci i postaram się to wszystko wytłumaczyć. – weszliśmy do podziemnej świątyni udawałam niezwykle zaskoczoną widziałam w życiu wiele ciekawszych rzeczy, ale oni tego nie wiedzą. Weszliśmy do pokoju który wyglądał jak pokój szpitalny na początku ktoś opatrzył moją rękę a potem przyszła kobieta która pobrała ode mnie próbki krwi. Po ilości badań jaką przeszłam w moim życiu nie byłam tym zbyt przejęta. Po jakiejś godzinie ten sam mężczyzna którego nazywają mistrzem Kimora. Właściwie zdążyłam przeczytać charakterystyki wszystkich mistrzów wiedziałam kogo unikać i komu muszę zaimponować. Z powodów mojego związku z Czotenem postanowiłam trzymać się paradoksalnie z daleka od mistrza mojego żywiołu czyli mistrzyni Nadii. Ale cóż taka sytuacja więc nie mam wyboru. Na początku wytłumaczyli mi historie i rolę zakonu i o ile historia jest zupełnie inna to cele mamy te same. Kiedy „nauczyli" mnie jak wzywać stworzenia miałam się pojedynkować z mężczyzną który mnie przyprowadził. Szczerze bałam się, że dowiedzą się kim jestem, ale mimo to przemogłam się.

\- graflog-paro-gwiazda- powiedziałam wzywając stworzenie

\- no proszę młoda szybko się uczysz- powiedział. Pojedynek poszedł po mojej myśli i zostałam przyjęta do zakonu. Moja rękawica była niebiesko-fioletowa nie do końca tak jak się spodziewałam. Widziałam już na sobie spojrzenia mistrzyni Nadii i Jahy. Widziały we mnie drugiego Rey-a co było zrozumiałe, chciałam im powiedzieć że jesteśmy przeciwieństwami ale dziwnie by to brzmiało. Przez pierwsze dni unikałam spędzania czasu blisko mistrza wody. Nie potrafiłam na nią patrzeć po tym co jej zrobiłam. Mimo że wiem że nie miałam pojęcia co robię byłam tylko dzieckiem, ale wiem że to musiało ją zaboleć. Nie potrafiłam się jednak długo powstrzymać i już po pięciu dniach siedziałam w bibliotece dosłownie zakopana w tabliczkach. Cóż jak ktoś jest molem książkowym jak ja nie ma takiej siły żeby mu zabrać coś do czytania z przed nosa. To było dziwne przebywać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu szybko zauważyłam że zaczyna mnie zauważać co nie było dobre i mogło zagrozić misji. Nie mogłam powiedzieć jej dlaczego unikam jej towarzystwa i jednocześnie nie potrafiłam się zmusić do rozmowy. Starałam się sprawiać wrażenie zaczytanej i wychodzić z biblioteki gdy mnie nie widzi, ale z doświadczenia wiem że unikanie mistrzów nigdy się nie udaje. Dokładnie to przydarzyło się mnie. Pewnego dnia po prostu zostałam poproszona o pomoc w bibliotece. Więc mój największy koszmar się spełnił musiałam zostać w tym samym pokoju co kobieta której życie pomogłam zniszczyć.

\- więc skąd pochodzisz – zapytała by przerwać milczenie mistrzyni Nadia

\- nie wiem zostałam znaleziona niedaleko szpitala w Anglii- odpowiedziałam odkładając kolejne tabliczki

\- wydajesz się mieć inny akcent dlatego pytam wiesz- powiedziała – w której klasie jesteś

\- druga liceum za rok będę pisać maturę

\- poważnie? Myślałam że jesteś w gimnazjum

\- przeskoczyłam kilka klas

\- jaki masz profil klasy

\- matematyczno-biologiczno-chemiczny

\- ciekawe więc myślisz o karierze lekarza

\- bardziej genetyka albo naukowca

\- naprawdę może chciałabyś mi pomóc w moim laboratorium

\- nie naprawdę nie trzeba – powiedziałam i zaczęłam się cofać przez przypadek zrucając kilka tabliczek i potykając się o nie.

\- wszystko w porządku – podeszła do mnie złapała za rękę chcąc mi pomóc wstać. Gdy tylko mnie dotknęła moje ciało całkowicie stwardniało. Nagle zauważyłam, że jeden z rękawów obsunął mi się i mistrzyni cywilizacji wodnej bez problemu mogła dostrzec moje blizny po łańcuchach. Gdy je zobaczyła jej twarz od razu zmieniła wyraz. - kto ci to zrobił- zapytała. Odpowiedziałam jej tylko długim westchnięciem. I spuściłam wzrok. Usiadła koło mnie – kiedy byłam trochę starsza od ciebie przez długi czas ukrywałam że ktoś mnie krzywdził. Bardzo wstydziłam się że nie umiem sobie sama poradzić, ale wtedy ktoś powiedział mi bardzo ważną rzecz. – przerwała na chwile i uśmiechnęła się prawdopodobnie coś wspominając – Nikt nie ma prawa cię krzywdzić. Lira spójrz mi w oczy – powiedziała i czekała aż podniosę wzrok. – nawet najbliżsi nie mogą cię krzywdzić bo o uczuciach i szacunku do kogoś decydują czyny nie słowa. Gdy byś kiedykolwiek chciała porozmawiać i był gotowa zawsze możesz przyjść- pokiwam głową w odpowiedzi. Zwykle nie wracam do wspomnień ale ta rozmowa skłoniła mnie do tego gdy weszłam do swojego pokoju nie wytrzymałam nerwowo i pierwszy raz od wielu lat się rozpłakałam. Aria była w wielkimi szoku kiedy mnie zobaczyła. Przez dwa dni nie mogłam się zebrać w sobie żeby coś zrobić. Po prostu leżałam w łóżku ale było mi to potrzebne bo wreszcie pozbyłam się wielu negatywnych emocji. Od miesięcy trzymałam to w sobie. Choroba Alana , porwania dzieci, krzywdy jakie im wyrządzono, walka o życie mojego biologicznego ojca, otrzymanie tytułu wielkiego mistrza magii wody, egzaminy końcowe, ciąża Katie z jej własnym klonem, i wiele nie powodzeń. To wszystko był bardzo stresujące i męczące. Raczej staram się trzymać uczucia w sobie ale to nie jest do końca dobre dla mojej psychiki. Czuje się o wiele lepiej po tym jak odsłoniłam przez samą sobą pewne rzeczy. Wróciłam do świątyni i do końca misji nie rozmawiałam z mistrzynią Nadią.

* * *

Mina

Zadanie jakie dał mi Czoten nie było proste. Miałam obserwować co dzieje się w wielu cywilizacjach i rekrutować żołnierzy. Poszło mi całkiem nieźle i udał mi się zrekrutować prawie 30 stworzeń. Czoten pochwalił moją pracę i kazał obserwować pracę stworzeń. Było to dość nudne zadanie ale i tak wszyscy mi zazdrościli bo nie musiałam czyścić klatek stworzeń. Po kilku tygodniach Czoten zaczął mnie prosić o porządkowanie dokumentów i pomoc przy pracach nad serum ewolucji. Nic specjalnego ale udawało mi się coraz bardziej do niego zbliżyć.

\- Sylvia potrzebuję pomocy w laboratorium podejdź na chwilę – powiedział Czoten

\- biegnę- odpowiedziałam i zobaczyłam stworzenie przykute do stołu.

\- przytrzymaj go muszę pobrać kilka próbek do badań – powiedział

\- dobrze- odpowiedziałam i zrobiłam to o co prosił. Było mi żal tego maleństwa ale nie miałam wyboru musiałam zrobić wszystko żeby być jego asystentką. I udało mi się kilka dni później zostałam jego oficjalna asystentką. Nie mogłam od razu zgrać wszystkich informacji ale robiłam to sukcesywnie z każdym razem gdy miałam zrobić coś na komputerze. Miałam spół rządne baz i część badań ale to by nie wystarczyło. Potrzebowałam wszystkich danych gdy wreszcie się udało użyłam urządzenia które miało stworzyć bańkę w brzuchu stworzenia i uchronić mnie przed kwasem żołądkowym. Udało mi się wylądowałam bezpiecznie w cywilizacji ognia a stamtąd przeszłam do klanów feniksów i skontaktowałam się z dowództwem. Nigdy nie zapomnę ulgi na twarzy Nali gdy zobaczyła że nic mi nie jest mimo, że mówiłam, iż nic mi nie jest postanowiła do mnie przyjść i to sprawdzić. Szczerze mówiąc myślałam że nie puści mnie tak mocno mnie ściskała.

* * *

Abby

Kiedy dostałam wiadomość że Mina wróciła i wszystko w porządku uspokoiłam się. Musiałam jedynie wystawić ocenę z mojego pobytu w świątyni i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zdali. Wprowadzamy ich. Było to o tyle zaskakujące że jakieś półtora roku temu byłam tą osobą przez którą obali test.

Kilka dni później

Szłam do świątyni już bez iluzji. Byłam bardzo ciekawa jak zareagują. Wiedziałam że będą wściekli i zszokowani, ale ich reakcja była daleka od oczekiwań. Kiedy weszłam mistrz Kimora od razu mnie zaczepił.

\- co cię do nas sprowadza. – zapytał

\- mistrzu Kimora nie poznajesz mnie to ja Lira – powiedziałam

\- naprawdę nie poznałem cię zmieniłaś kolor włosów i założyłaś soczewki ? po co?

\- to nie są soczewki a to mój naturalny kolor włosów. – powiedziałam - był dość zszokowany

\- przepraszam nie rozumiem – powiedział skołowany

\- Mistrzu Kimora nowy rekrut- zapytał mistrz Chavez który wchodził z mistrzynią Nadią

\- widzę że bierzemy coraz więcej młodzieży – skomentowała mistrzyni Nadia. Szczerze jej słowa mnie zbolały. Nie żebym zaprzeczała temu że jestem młoda, ale uważam o tym jak młodzi jesteśmy powinno świadczyć zachowanie nie wiek. – w każdym razie spotkamy się jeszcze wiesz może czy Lira się pokazała – Zapytała

\- ktoś taki jak Lira Kobra nigdy nie istniał – skomentowała. Oboje spojrzeli na mnie . – odgrywałam tę postać żeby zobaczyć na własne oczy jak pracuje świątynia i szczerze jestem zaskoczona jak dużo się zmieniło od mojej ostatniej wizyty. – wyjaśniłam

\- ostatniej wizyty nie przypominam sobie żebym cię wcześniej widział- powiedział

\- ja również jeżeli to jakiś żart to właśnie przestaje być śmieszny – powiedział mistrz ognia. Na jego słowa westchnęłam.

\- nazywam się Abby Anakonda i jestem obrońcą wodnym ma moją zdolnością jest iluzja dlatego mnie nie pamiętacie. – powiedziałam

\- Kim jest… - zaczął Mistrz Chavez, ale pisk przerwał jego wypowiedź

\- coś musiało się stać to Rota – wykrzyknęłam i wybiegłam z budynku.


	4. Rozdział 4 Postaw wszystko na 1 kartę

Więc postanowiłam zająć się trochę moimi historiami podczas kwarantanny w moim kraju. ( zobaczymy jak mi to wyjdzie ) Postaram się również rozpocząć nowy tryb tworzenia historii. Raz w miesiącu pojawi się rozdział tej historii. Natomiast Angielska wersja może liczyć na aktualizacje co około 6 tygodni

* * *

Abby

Miałam racje gdy wybiegłam z budynku zobaczyłam smoczego duch Rity walczącego z żołnierzami Eris. Rozejrzałam się dookoła wężowata postać Roty zasłaniała mimiwana którego żołnierze starali się bronić. Zawartość samochodu była prosta do odgadnięcia. Dzieci musiały znajdować się w środku. Szybko policzyłam że mamy do czynienia z 5 odziałam czyli ok. 200 żołnierzy. Mistrzowie wybiegli za mną.

\- Co to jest do cholery- zawołał Chavez gdy tylko zobaczył żołnierzy Eris. Są muskularni i wysocy, ale dość obskurni. Mają zazwyczaj niebieski lub fioletowy kolor skóry z wieloma plamami na ciele i maszynowymi elementami. Ich ręce są zakończone metalowymi szponami a głowę pokrywa nieściągalny hełm, który jest równocześnie mózgiem. to pół potwory pół maszyny w pełni pod kontrolą dowództwa są jak zombie.

\- Rita – zawołałam – bierzecie z Rotą dwie pierwsze linie walki mi zostaw trzecią i czwartą na piątą ruszamy razem – powiedziałam do niej.

\- jasne – powiedziała i rozpoczęłyśmy natarcie. To był lekki chaos. Rota zaczęła pożerać duszę naszych przeciwników w tempie ekstremalnym. Wybijając za jednym zamachem prawie 20 żołnierzy. Rit zmieniła formę z ludzkiej na Saros. Była w niej wyższa o prawie 20 cm, jej oczy zmieniły kolor na fioletowy a źrenice rozszerzyły się, natomiast jej skóra z bladej zmieniła się na zupełnie białą. Na obydwu jej rękach pojawiły się łańcuchy z asmertu i zaczęła raczyć porażeniami kolejnych. Ja natomiast poczekałam na rozrzedzenie się atmosfery. Widziałam kątem oka, że mistrzowie przywołują stworzenia, ale nie musiałam bać się o ich bezpieczeństwo, ponieważ zabroniłam im atakować. Skorzystałam z mojej zdolności. Stałam się niewidzialna i zaczęłam rzucać wodnymi shurikenami. Gdy przerzedziłyśmy ich jeszcze bardziej ujawniła moją obecność ponownie. Usłyszała krzyk i odwróciłam się to było jedno z dzieci. Miała około 12 lat. Była wysoka z długimi rudymi włosami a na jej nodze znajdowała się świeża rana pooperacyjna. Wyciągnęłam sztylet, Rita uruchomiła szable harmonii. Nie wiele osób wie że ta dziewczyna oprócz bycia obrońcą harmonii jest również magiem powietrza, dlatego tak jak i ja z racji że jestem magie wody potrafi być bardzo szybka i zwinna. Zaczęłam biec sprintem przy okazji zadając dużą ilość obrażeń. Kiedy dobiegłam wreszcie do dziewczyny zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie był to transport nosicieli tylko mutantów a dziewczyna po prostu zahipnotyzowała jednego z żołnierzy. Podeszłam do niej i przykucnęłam

\- Hej chciałabyś stąd pójść?- zapytałam. Pokiwała głową twierdzącą i poszła za mną zostawiając swoją "ofiarę" za sobą. Ta dziewczyna nie wiedziała jeszcze jak przydatną umiejętność posiada. Otworzyłyśmy drzwi samochodu. Widok był okropny w środku została upchnięta siódemka dzieciaków. Były w różnym wieku od około 4 lat do ok. 14. Piątka dziewczyn i dwóch chłopców. Byli brudni, zaniedbani, wychudzeni i pokaleczeni u jednej z dziewczynek było widać świeżą ranę po operacyjną.

\- trzeba ich stąd zabrać-powiedziałam

\- zgadzam się- dodała Rita po schowaniu Roty z powrotem do zegarka. Wtedy dopiero mistrzowie odważyli się do nas podejść

\- sprawdź kierunek jazdy tej ciężarówki- powiedziałam, a Rit poszła do przodu

\- co tu się stało- zapytał mistrz Chavez

\- to się nazywa transport więźniów – powiedziałam

-znasz ten język- zapytała Nadia

\- Oczywiście, że nie- odpowiedziałam

\- znalazłam kierunek podróży- krzyknęła

\- chcecie wiedzieć co się stało- zapytałam

\- oczywiście - odpowiedzieli jednogłośnie

\- więc my tu posprzątamy a wy zbierzecie wszystkich mistrzów - powiedziałam, nie zajęło im to długo i po dwudziestu minutach zmierzaliśmy w stronę przejścia

\- więc czemu nic nie mówiłaś – odezwała się Nadia

\- szczerze nie wiedziałam jak ująć to w słowa, a może po prostu nie chciałam o tym mówić. Sama do końca nie wiem. Ta misja miała być dla mnie pewnym powrotem do przeszłości i uporządkowaniem pewnych spraw w głowie.

\- jakich spraw - dociekała, westchnęłam

\- jako dziecko zostałam porwana przez dobrze znanego wam Czotena. Zmusił mnie do wielu rzeczy, ale najgorszą z nich było chyba to, że zmusił mnie do spowodowania śmiertelnego wypadku- przerwałam na chwilę i odwróciłam wzrok. Wciąż widzę tę scenę przed oczami. - Mężczyzna, którego zabiłam miał na imię Mark. - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na mistrzów zobaczyłam, że pobledli.

\- powiedz, że to nie zdarzyło się 7 lat temu na drodze nr. 304

\- tak to było właśnie tam nadal pamiętam ten dzień. Dzień w którym straciłam wiarę we wszystko w co wierzyłam. Wiem kim był dla ciebie ten mężczyzna - powiedziałam patrząc na Nadię, ale wciąż nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. - nie chciałam zabić twojego brata zmusił mnie -powiedziałam, podeszła do mnie i objęła mnie.

\- dobrze wiedzieć, że przynajmniej nie jestem jedyną którą Czoten wykorzystał w jakimś okrutnym celu. - powiedziała

\- więc co się stało- zapytała Jaha

Czy ktokolwiek z was słyszał o teorii rzeczywistości?- zapytałam. Popatrzyli się na siebie i wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę że pomyliłam lata – okej… nie było tematu… w każdym razie podstawowym założeniem tej teorii jest że czasoprzestrzeń jest raz na jakiś czas rozdzielana i powstaje wtedy rzeczywistość równoległa, nasza rzeczywistość oddzieliła się od macierzystej około 1 mln lat temu. U was było to około zaledwie 300 tyś lat temu. To co widzieliście to szczątkowe siły Aries. Jest to sojusz wielu grup pragnących przejąć władzę nad światem. Uprzedzając pytanie tak Czoten jest jednym z członków ale ich tam jest tysiące z wielu rzeczywistości. Dzieci które widzieliście są nazywane, dziećmi czystymi genetycznie choć jest to paradoks ponieważ takie osoby tak naprawdę posiadają mutacje pewnych genów. Szanse wystąpienia tej mutacji to 1 do 10 mln ale przy założeniu że mamy odczynienia z populacją około nieokreślonej ilości milinów istot jest bardziej prawdopodobne. W naszym świecie mamy 6 różnych żywiołów.

\- sześć- zapytała Jaha

\- tak niby wiecie o czym mówię ale mogę was zapewnić że jednak nie wiecie więc i tak wyjaśnię- wzięłam głębszy oddech – woda, żywioł którego strona bierna i czynna różnią się najbardziej bierna to miarę możliwości cywilizacja wody więc temat zostawi, strona czynna są to ludzie, syreny, część wodników są oni lojalni, odważni, empatyczni i tworzą wspólnoty to znaczy strona czynna nr 1bo druga strona czynna to zupełnie coś innego i tu wchodzimy sobie w odmienność tego żywiołu jest to jedyny żywioł który ma 3 strony. Istoty które żyją zgodnie z zasadami drugiej strony czynnej są egoistyczni , bardzo energetyczni i przesadnie dbają o swój wizerunek są też genialnymi manipulantami. Ogień jest żywiołem którego strony są do siebie w miarę podobne stronę czynną znacie przejdźmy do strony biernej czyli feniksów i ludzi. Dla nich charakterystycznymi cechami są odważni i próżni oraz kochają naukę i hierarchie społeczne. Tak w niektórych światach to ogień zajmuje stanowisko żywiołu wynalazków. Natura bierną stronę znacie dobrze czynna strona jest praktycznie jej przeciwieństwem. Istoty tam urodzone są bardzo waleczne dumne, energetyczne nie znają słowa porażka zawsze walczą do końca. Ją uparci krzykliwi i bardzo często również myślą tylko o sobie. Myślę że ciemność zna każdy i tu strony są bardzo podobne i bardzo ciężko wskazach niej którąkolwiek ze stron myślę że najbardziej trafnym określeniem jest że duchy są stroną bierną. Duchy cienia są sprytne przebiegłe i bardzo kłamliwe. Nie ufają przybyszom. Przy duchach cienia należała by poruszyć temat niszczycieli światów. To takie duchy które żywią się ludzkimi duszami. Są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Harmonia czyli krótko mówiąc światło i duchy harmonii. Zrobienie z tego jednego żywiołu było jednym z największych błędów na świecie ale cóż. Duchy harmonii są nieszczere złośliwe i chamskie. Mówiąc nie szczere mam na myśli że posługują się półprawdami i iluzjami jednak jeżeli znają prawdę na twój temat i jest im obojętne lub na rękę powiedzenie ci tego zawsze to zrobią nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz. Ostatnie jest powietrze. Jego bierna strona jest cicha spokojna szuka wolności za wszelką cenę. Jednak nie mają oni z byt dużo ambicji co powoduje że wszyscy są farmerami. Natomiast czynna strona czyli klan wiatru jest energiczna ambitna potrafi myśleć całkiem logicznie i cała kręci się wokół filozofii, astronomii, fizyki sportu i architektury. Jej wadą jest duża porywczość lub apatia jeśli mamy odczynienia z osobami głównie z inteligencją klanu. – wyjaśniłam

\- dobrze ale czemu te dzieci zostały porwane – zapytałam w końcu Nadia

\- porywają je żeby je mutować – powiedziałam

\- co – zapytali wszyscy razem

\- tak mutują je a potem na nas nasyłają dlatego obecną wojnę nazywamy wojną mutantów. Myślą że nie można ich wyleczyć. Takie dzieci czyste genetycznie posiadają rzadką mutację powodującą wykształcenie się pewnych zdolności np. niewidzialność, telepatia, eksplozja, super głos, i tym podobne. Określamy je za pomocą liczb 1-4, w kryteriach: siła, zagrożenie dla użytkownika, stopień rozwinięcia, zgodność z żywiołem. Moją zdolnością jest iluzja. Siła 3, zagrożenie dla użytkownika 1, stopień rozwinięcia 4, zgodność 2, wypadkowa w zaokrągleniu 3. Zgodność jest liczona w ten sposób; im mniejsza zgodność z żywiołem tym więcej punktów. – dokończyłam

\- no nie spodziewałem się, że mamy pod nosem coś takiego- powiedział Kimora

\- jeżeli to cię zdziwiło to jestem ciekawa co powiesz dalej, ale musicie się teraz opowiedzieć. Albo chcecie pomóc i dołączyć, albo nie ta decyzja jest wasza ale mogę was zapewnić drugiej szansy nie będzie.

\- myślę że decyzja jest prosta chcemy dołączyć- to świetnie powiedziałam i weszłyśmy do jaskini w której znajdowało się przejście. Byli w lekkim szoku. potem dzieło się wiele przedstawiłam im radę i oprowadziłam po kompleksie. postanowili że wrócą do swojego świata po rzeczy i uczniów. Dwójka poczeka na nich do południa i z nimi wróci a reszta wróci i zostanie na noc.

Wróciłam do swojego pokoju w internacie i zaczęłam rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy. Nagle ktoś wbiegł na mnie i mnie przytulił. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Kalię.

\- co się dzieje kochanie – zapytałam

\- martwiłam się o ciebie- powiedziała cicho.

\- ale już wróciłam widzisz nic mi nie jest możesz być spokojna – powiedziałam

\- boję się

\- czego – zapytałam jej głos drżał tak jak i ona sama.

\- moja matka tu była i próbowała mnie siłą zabrać – powiedziała i odsłoniła siniaki po uderzeniach pięścią. Nie to jest chyba jakiś żart ta baba zaczyna mi naprawdę działać na nerwy. Zabrałam Kalię do Nali która jak tylko usłyszała co się stało zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. Zapisała coś i wyszła. Posadziłam dziewczynkę na łóżku i przyniosłam dzban z wodą.

\- teraz Kalia ściągnij proszę bluzkę-powiedziałam i zaczęłam leczyć jej siniaki. To był ciężki dzień. Matka Kalii straciła prawa rodzicielskie nad córką. Następnego ranka Nala złapała mnie gdy wracałam treningu i poprosiła abym przyszła do niej gdy się przebiorę. Wzięłam prysznic i przebrałam się. Wiedziałam o czym chcę rozmawiać, ale wciąż nie wiedziałam co zmierzam dalej rozbić. Gdy szłam korytarzem naszego lokum popatrzyłam na drzwi pokoi w którym spali młodsze uczennice. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zapukałam do biura Nali.

\- proszę – zawołała ze środka otworzyłam i zobaczyłam totalny chaos. Wyglądał to trochę jakby po tym pokoju przeszedł huragan.

\- czy wszyscy magowie ognia mają manie na punkcie bałaganu.

\- nie wiem może – powiedziała i zaśmiała się – mówisz o Minie

\- kazałaś mi z nią mieszkać… nie najlepszy pomysł. Kłóciłyśmy się o to prawie każdego dnia – uśmiechnęłam na myśl jakie nasze życie było wtedy proste.

\- może…- powiedziała przewracając oczami- chcesz herbaty

\- tak poproszę

\- więc myślałaś już o tym ci będziesz teraz robić – rozpoczęła rozmowę nalewając mi herbaty.

\- najpierw zamierzam wprowadzić nowych ludzi a potem będę się uczyła do matury

-czyli jednak zamierzać ją pisać już w tym roku. – powiedziała i westchnęła – wiesz że nie o to chodzi

\- tak ale szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy jestem gotowa. Mina i Sciera wzięły uczniów ale ja nie wiem czy jestem na to gotowa na taką odpowiedzialność. Boje się że jeśli popełnię błąd to na zawsze zostanie w tej osobie. –powiedziałam patrząc w dół.

\- każdy tak na początku myśli. Nie bój się jesteś do tego stworzona. Obserwuje cię odkąd tu przyjechałaś, mimo, że zmieniłaś się nie do poznania wciąż jesteś, tą samą empatyczną i mądrą osobą. Od samego początku byłaś więc teraz tym bardziej. Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach wziąć pod skrzydła jednej osoby, weź klasę jako wychowawca. Nie bój się popełniać błędów, bo im bardziej będziesz się bała tym więcej ich popełnisz. – powiedziała. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze przez chwilę. Po czym wróciłam do swoich obowiązków. Kiedy szłam na dół by zacząć przygotowywać śniadanie dla smacznie śpiących jeszcze dzieciaków, zobaczyłam kontem oka, że ktoś siedzi na kanapie i coś czyta.

\- dzień dobry - powiedziałam wchodząc

\- dzień dobry właściwie szukałam cię - powiedziała Nadia podchodząc

\- coś się stało

\- właściwie to nie chciałabym cię prosić o pomoc 8 lat temu dostałam wiadomość o śmierci mojej siostry i jej córek ale ostatnio dowiedziałam się że żyją i są tutaj mogłabyś pomóc mi ich szukać.

\- jak mają na imię

\- Karen, Line oraz Ame

\- w takim razie z tego co mi wiadomo powinnaś szukać czwórki dziewcząt ponieważ Karen, Line, Ame mają również kuzynkę od strony matki która została tu porzucona ma na imię Mery. Zresztą dwie z nich Ame i Mery będziesz mogła poznać już dziś i to za chwilę, gdyż jeżeli nic oczywiście nie zmieniło się od mojego wyjazdu co przy Ame nie jest tanie niemożliwe mieszkają tutaj zresztą Karen również tylko ona teraz pisze wypracowanie w naszej biblioteko-uczelnio-świetlico- nie-wiadomo-jeszcze budynku.


	5. Rozdział 5 Rodzina cz 1

Hej. Tak ja wiem co obiecywałam, ale cóż myślę że wiele osób zdaje sobie sprawę jaką żenadą jest w większości prypadków nauczanie on-line. W mojej szkole jest nie lepiej. Tragedia. Nie mam czasu na nic. Postaram się dotrzymywać terminu raz w miesiącu ale jak się nie uda proszę o cierpliwość. Ten rozdział przyprawił mnie o białą gorączkę i wciąż nie wygląda to tak jak bym chciała.

* * *

Ame

Obudził mnie zapach gotowanych jajek, które Abby przygotowywała na śniadanie. Postanowiłam, że zejdę na dół zanim będzie nas budzić na śniadanie. Był co prawda weekend, ale coś mówiło mi, że powinnam zejść na dół ubrana. Poszłam się ubierać, ale gdy wróciłam zobaczyłam, że moja ulubiona i jedyna sukienka, którą kupiła mi Line na urodziny została oblana atramentem.

\- coś się stało Ame wyglądasz na niezadowoloną- zawołała złośliwie Ana

\- wiem, że to ty jak mogłaś- wykrzyknęłam

\- o jej będziesz się bić z powodu jakiejś głupiej szmaty- zaśmiała się. Wiedziałam, że chce mnie sprowokować. Ustaliła sobie z bratem cel żeby wyprowadzić z równowagi wszystkich naszych opiekunów. - nie wiedziałam że tak zależy ci na tym a no tak przecież to jest prezent od twojej głupiej siostrzyczki która teraz wącha kwiatki od spodu. - z krytykowała

\- nie będziesz jej obrażać - wykrzyknęła

\- zmuś mnie- odparła i zaczęłyśmy się bić. Po chwili zbiegły się inne dziewczyny i zaczęły nas dopingować. Każda z nas kopała, gryzła i biła się pięściami, ale w pewnym momencie Ana przesadziła i użyła podmuchu ognia parząc mi przy okazji całą twarz.

\- Aaaaa- krzyknęłam na cały głos. Dopiero wtedy udało jej się zrozumieć co właśnie zrobiła i odsunęła się ode mnie. - coś ty zrobiła - krzyknęłam gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogę otworzyć lewego oka.

\- trzeba mnie było nie prowokować teraz cierp,- wzruszyła ramionami

\- co tu się dzieje - usłyszałam zbawienny głos Abby podbiegła do nas i gdy zobaczyła moją twarz przeraziła się.

\- Anna czy to twoje dzieło- powiedziała zaostrzając głos i klękając koło mnie

\- może przecież nic się nie stało- powiedziała przewracając oczami

\- czekaj w swoim pokoju i nie chcę cię widzieć poza nim dopóki do ciebie nie przyjdę - powiedziała i zmusiła Annę do odejścia do pokoju.

\- Sara idź proszę po Nalę- powiedziała do dziewczyny która pobiegła do biura naszej przełożonej.

\- Am co się stało- krzyknęła moja kuzynka Mery gdy tylko zobaczyła co się dzieje

\- Mery pójdź mi do łazienki po wodę tylko zimną i czysty ręcznik. A cała reszta rozejść się- powiedziała Abby kładąc mnie na swoich kolanach.

-proszę - powiedziała Mery podając Abby ręcznik i wodę. Abby wzięła ręcznik i namoczyła go w wodzie po czym położyła mi go na twarz co przyniosło mi trochę ulgi.

\- co się stało - zapytała Nala kiedy przyszła zawołana przez Sarę.

\- zobacz na jej twarz- powiedziała Abby i podniosła ręcznik. Nala westchnęła i zaczęła oglądać poparzenia.

\- ona ma poparzeni stopnia tych warunkach niewiele zrobię musimy przenieść ja do szpitala. - powiedziała

\- rozumiem, że mogę zostawić to na twojej głowie- powiedziała Abby

\- tak - odpowiedziała Nala i podniosła mnie. - no dobra teraz powoli przejdziemy do mojego samochodu dobrze - powiedziała w odpowiedzi pokiwałam głową. Kiedy wychodziłyśmy ktoś obcy patrzył się na nas.  
-może jakoś pomogę - zapytała kobieta

\- nie właściwie...- Nala została odcięta w połowie zdania gdy wbiegła Mery.

\- czy z nią będzie wszystko w porządku- zapytała

\- właściwie mogłaby ją pani zabrać żeby nie wpadła na pomysł pobiegnięcia za autem- powiedziała kiedy pomagała mi wsiąść na miejsce pasażera.

\- jasne - odpowiedziała

* * *

Mery

Kiedy samochód odjeżdżał naprawdę chciałam za nim biec ale zostałam powstrzymana. Nie potrafiłam się wyrwać z jak się okazało rąk dość silnej kobiety.

\- puść mnie proszę nie mogę jej teraz zostawić to moja jedyna rodzina. - krzyknęłam

\- wiem że się o nią martwisz ale pozwól lekarzom się nią zająć. - powiedziała wprowadzając mnie z powrotem do środka. - więc jak się nazywasz - zapytała

\- Mery a pani

\- Nadia. Przypominasz mi siostrę wiesz. Jesteś tak samo zdeterminowana. Dlaczego tu jesteś.

\- Moi rodzice zostawili mnie w szpitalu po moim urodzeniu i nigdy nie wrócili. Proszę pani.

\- przykro mi kim była dla ciebie ta dziewczyna?

\- kuzynką od strony matki- odpowiedziałam, kiedy rozległ się odgłos pukania do drzwi.

\- Mistrzyni Lobachevska musimy już iść na spotkanie. - powiedziała jakaś kobieta. Jednak zdziwiło mnie jej nazwisko byłam pewna że gdzie go już słyszałam.

\- oczywiście już wychodzę zobaczymy się może później ale miło było mi cię poznać. - powiedziała gdy wychodziłyśmy.

\- Lobachevska...Lobachevska...- powiedziałam szeptem szukając w głowie połączenia nazwiska z osobą go noszącą.

\- mówiłaś coś - zapytała zdziwiona

-Lobachevska -powiedziałam w końcu kiedy uświadomiłam sobie skąd znam to nazwisko - na nazwisk mojej matki. - wykrzyknęłam

\- Matki? Poczekaj chcesz mi powiedzieć że twoja matka miała na imię Larisa!

\- Tak mi się wydaje

\- to teraz wiadomo czemu przypominasz mi siostrę... - urwała parząc na mnie - jesteś jej córką. -powiedziała w końcu. I już chciała mnie dotknąć kiedy nagle uderzyłam jej rękę odtrącając ją.

\- NIE WAŻ SIĘ MNIE DOTYKAĆ! - wykrzyknęłam zobaczyłam że jest mocno zmieszana. - nie po tym co moja matka mi zrobiła - wykrzyknęłam

\- a co ci zrobiła- zapytała

\- nie udawaj głupiej - powiedziałam przez zęby

\- nie zachowuj się tak. Nie uczono cię szacunku do starszych - powiedziała starsza kobieta

\- mistrzyni Jaha nie teraz moja siostra jest strasznie nieodpowiedzialna i głupia wiec nie zdziwiłabym się gdy ta dziewczyna wypadła jej przypadkiem z okna. - powiedziała moja ciotka - nie chcę cię skrzywdzić uwierz mi...

\- Mery odsuń się - usłyszałam głos Karen i bez wahania wykonałam jej polecenie. - czego od nas chcesz- zapytała

\- Karen ja nie miałam pojęcia że przeżyłyście katastrofę byłam pewna że...

\- nie wierzę ci- Karen wrzasnęła. Nadia już chciała coś powiedzieć ale usłyszałam znajomy głos za nami. Księżniczka postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- to uwierz ona naprawdę nie wiedziała- powiedziała Księżniczka Illa.

* * *

Illa

To było dziwne uczucie stać koło moich dawnych mistrzów ale nie potrafiłam zrobić tego Nadii. Bardzo dobrze wiedziałam jak zależy na dziewczynach. A może chciałam po prostu dać komuś lepsze życie niż ja miałam. Nie ważne czemu ale Nadia nie zasługiwała na taki cios. Nawet po tym że mnie zdradziła. Jak to mówi kodeks magów wody aby żyć szczęśliwie musisz wybaczać.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć że nie jest mi trudno po tym jak zachowała się będąc jeszcze moją opiekunką. Nie mogę też powiedzieć że nie ma wad. Jednak wiem, że nie miała pojęcia o katastrofie. Nie możecie obwiniać nikogo za rzeczy na które nie miał wpływu i obie o tym wiecie. Jest ciężko i ja to naprawdę rozumiem, ale w takich sytuacjach trzeba się trzymać razem. Uprzedzę też pytanie czy żałuję odejścia z zakonu? Tak i nie. Zostawiłam za sobą ogromną ilość wspomnień i ludzi którzy naprawdę się o mnie troszczyli, ale z drugiej strony poznałam biologiczną rodzinę, a przede wszystkim siostrę bez której po tych kilu miesiącach nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie życia i wspaniałych przyjaciół którzy pójdą za mną w ogień. - powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach. Widziałam, że wyraz Karen ze wściekłej zmienia się na zmieszaną. Nadia idealnie wykorzystała sytuacje podchodząc do Karen i obejmując zdezorientowaną nastolatkę.

\- przepraszam - wyszeptała - za wszystko co musiało cię spotkać - dodała

\- Nadia zostań z nimi ja zajmę się spotkaniem- odpowiedziała Jaha. Nadia pokiwała głowa w odpowiedzi. Sama również odeszłam chcąc dać im czas na rodzinne spotkanie po latach.

* * *

Karen

Siedziałyśmy w pokoju gościnnym na łóżku nawet się do siebie nie odzywając. Żadna z nas nie mała pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- więc czy ty naprawdę ją zdradziłaś - zapytałam w końcu

\- musimy zaczynać od tak trudnych tematów? Tak i do tej pory tego żałuje. - powiedziała

\- dlaczego to zrobiłaś

\- z presji wywieranej przez innych mistrzów, a może z braku zaufania spowodowanego zdradą jednego z nas albo...

\- albo brakiem wiary w siebie po tym jak straciłaś całą rodzinę - dokończyłam jej wypowiedź - ja też to przeszłam rok temu po tym ja Line zapadła w śpiączkę, a Ame ucierpiała w wybuchu. Nie potrafiłam sobie wybaczyć że nie mogłam im pomóc więc przestałam ufać swojemu osądowi. - powiedziałam

\- mam pomysł zagrajmy pytanie za pytanie- powiedziała

\- nie głupi pomysł

\- ja zacznę jak wyobrażasz sobie swoją przyszłość - zapytała

\- szczerze nie wyobrażam staram się żyć dniem dzisiejszy jakby miał być moim ostatnim. Może to głupie, ale życie nauczyło mnie że czasem nie możemy kontrolować rzeczy dookoła nas. Myślę o karierze pilota. Moja kolej. Gdy patrzysz w gwiazdy o czym myślisz?

\- skąd wiesz. Jak wyglądałby świat gdybym podjęła inne decyzje i... - z oczu mojej ciotki popłynęły łzy- jak się mają ludzie których gdzieś po drodze zostawiłam. Twój ulubiony i najbardziej znienawidzony przedmiot w szkole.

\- Fizyka, technologia wielocywilizacyjna, Co do przedmiotów których nie lubię historia magii i lekcje artystyczne są obowiązkowe ale służą tylko do odreagowania tych stresu. Ile miałaś lat gdy zdecydowałaś że będziesz robić to co robisz?

\- 16 albo 17. Jak radzisz sobie z wychowaniem dwójki dzieci w wieku 16 lat?- zapytała posmutniałam na samą myśl o ilości problemów jakie miałam przez Ame.

\- słabo z Mery jest ok ale Ame to zupełnie inna historia. Czy tęsknisz za mamą i waszym bratem?

\- tak bardzo. Każdego dnia od nich myślę.- gdy to powiedziała nie wytrzymałam. Zaczęłam płakać. Miałam dość piekła w którym się znalazłam. Przytuliła mnie i trzymała tak dopóki emocje nie opadły. Właściwie to obie płakałyśmy. Może wreszcie pojawiło się dla nas światełko w tunelu. - twoja siostra na pewno czeka na ciebie w szpitalu - powiedziała

\- tak jasne musze się zbierać- powiedziałam wstając i podchodząc do drzwi. -chcesz iść ze mną

\- oczywiście- powiedziała. Nagle usłyszałyśmy dość nieprzyjemną rozmowę Abby z Aną

-jak mogłaś zrobić coś tak głupiego czy ty zdajesz sobie z prawe z konsekwencji - zapytała podniesionym głosem.

-nie wiem może po prostu - odparła chamsko dziewczyna

\- jeszcze raz zobaczę coś takiego a będę zmuszona odesłać cię do szkoły zajmującej się demoralizacją młodzieży rozumiesz

\- tak- powiedziała niezbyt zainteresowana Anna

\- dobrze a teraz oddaj mi telefon- powiedziała Abby

\- chyba zwariowałaś - krzyknęła

\- Anna- powiedziała stanowczo moja przyjaciółka mogłyśmy usłyszeć jedynie westchnięcie dziewczyny prawdopodobnie wiedzącej już że rozstaje się z telefonem na długi czas. - świetnie mogę ci obiecać natomiast że w życiu nie wpadniesz na taką głupotę po raz drugi.- Mogłam założyć że Abby uśmiechnęła się gdy to mówiła i zaczęłam nawet współczuć tej dziewczynie. Obrońca wodny potrafi być bardzo stanowcza a jej pomysły na dyscyplinowanie uczniów nie znają granic kreatywności. Pisanie długich wypracowań na temat wartości moralnej jest tu najlżejszym z nich. Pamiętam jak raz wpadła na pomysł skręcania mebli... potem chyba 2 tygodniowy dyżuru nad praniem a dalej to nie pamiętam ale jest zazwyczaj ciekawie.

Pomimo że droga do szpitala była dość cicha to czuła się o wiele lepiej gdy był ze mną ktoś z rodziny. Gdy dojechałyśmy zauważyłam że wszyscy biegają jak poparzeni.

\- co się dzieje- zapytałam przebiegającą Arię

\- była strzelanina i doszło do eksplozji... Charlotte

\- o kurwa - przeklęłam pod nosem - gdzie jest Ame

\- w 15 a od razu ci ostrzegam że znów co odwaliła

\- o boże z nią się nie da

\- co się dzieje - zapytała Nadia

\- cóż powiedzmy że Ame um... ma talent do pakowania się w różne dziwne sytuacje i... kłopoty.- odpowiedziałam wstydząc się za siostrę

\- nie może być tak źle - powiedziała. Wtedy rozległ się jednak krzyk córki Kory.

\- AME ZŁAŹ Z DACHU!

\- proszę nie znowu - westchnęłam i otworzyłam drzwi do jej sali. Hestia stała przy parapecie wychylając się.

\- wilkołak boi się wejść na parapet daj spokój

\- uważaj żebyś nie spadła i nie pożałowała że jesteś tak głupia żeby chodzić po dachu. - krzyknęłam za nią

\- Karen - odpowiedziała i chyba wykrakałam bo straciła równowagę i spadła z 5 piętra.

\- AME! - krzyknęła Hestia. Nawet nie wiem kto zawołał Korę i czy przypadkiem nie usłyszała całej rozmowy ale odepchnęła nas i złapała moją siostrę kilka metrów nad ziemią za pomocą pnączy cienia. Po czym pobiegła na dół. Ame udało się przeżyć, ale gdy spadała uderzyła w 2 parapety i nie obyło się od obrażeń wewnętrznych. Kora była wściekła. Dosłownie gotowała się ze złości. Zabrała moją siostrę na wózku na tomografię, ale myślałam że zaraz da jej po twarzy. Czekałyśmy z Nadią na korytarzu nic do siebie nie mówiąc.

\- ona tak od dawna - zapytała mnie Nadia

\- odkąd mieszkamy same bez Line- powiedziałam spojrzała na mnie pytająco - Line zapadła w śpiączkę rok temu.

\- przykro mi - powiedziała i spuściła wzrok.

\- w porządku nie wiedziałaś. - odpowiedziałam

\- kiedy to się stało - zapytała

\- walczyliśmy z jednym z niszczycieli światów. Wszyscy się zaangażowali, ale tuż przed przejściem do świata duchów użył ataku duszy. Moja sistra poświęciła się aby uratować mnie i Ame. - powiedziała

\- mamy wyniki tomografii - powiedziała Kora wychodząc z gabinetu. Na te słowa poderwałam się na równe nogi. - miała sporo szczęścia oprócz tego że się poobijała i złamała nogę nic jej nie jest.- powiedziała

\- kiedy będziemy mogły ją zabrać domu

\- dopiero po wyniku prześwietlenia będę wstanie powiedzieć na pewno, ale złamanie wydaje się być z przemieszczeniem więc będzie trzeba ją prawdopodobnie operować. - powiedziała

\- możemy ją zobaczyć

\- tak - powiedziała oddalając się - za jakieś pół godziny zabiorą ją na prześwietlenie, ale do tego czasu możecie być z nią. - dopowiedziała i odeszła. Razem z Nadią wymieniłyśmy i weszłyśmy do sali.

\- wykrakałaś - powiedziała Ame gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła.

\- ty mała...- zaczęłam mówić podchodząc do niej - coś ty sobie myślała- wykrzyknęłam

\- y… przepraszam- powiedziała.

\- Przepraszam? Coś ty sobie wyobrażała- wykrzyknęłam

\- chciałam po prostu zobaczyć widok z dachu - tłumaczyła się

\- chodząc po krawędzi - zapytała Nadia

\- skąd wiesz...um

\- nie byłbyś w stanie inaczej spaść- powiedziała

\- Ame co się dzieje - zapytałam

\- nie ważne - odpowiedziała

\- ważne mogłaś się zabić - wykrzyczałam

\- przynajmniej nie musiałabym wysłuchiwać wiecznych pretensji- wrzasnęła ze łzami w oczach

-wiecznych pretensji

\- wszyscy mają do mnie o coś pretensje, Nie udawaj że nie wiesz. - kontynuowała wrzaski - zawsze robię wszystko nie zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Mam dość!

\- nie wiedziałam - powiedziałam patrząc na skuloną siostrę

\- kto ma do pretensje-zapytała Nadia

\- nauczyciele, że nie mogę skupić się na lekcjach, moi rówieśnicy, bo nie da się ze mną normalnie porozmawiać. Wszyscy zwalają na mnie winę za swoje przewinienia, więc mam jeszcze więcej kłopotów.

\- dlaczego się nie bronisz- zapytała

\- nie potrafię - powiedziała kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Nadia przytuliła moją siostrę prując ją uspokoić

\- kochanie ja wiem, że to może nie jest najlepszy moment, ale czy chciałabyś ze mną zamieszkać?

* * *

**Mam małą niespodziankę to jest kilka prób powstania tego rozdziału. Uwaga nie są one wliczane do historii. To jest tragiczne.**

**Próba nr 1,2 i 3 (ok kwiecień 2019) ( początkowo to miało się jeszcze znaleźć w mojej niesamowitej historii)**

Karen

\- dawno prawie 9 lat z tego co pamiętam- odpowiedziałam po tym jak Allie wróciła do Sancampion

\- wiem że jesteś zła ale nie porzuciłam cię twoja mama i ja pokłóciłyśmy się i powiedziała mi żebym nigdy nie wracała. Próbowałam nawiązać z wami kontakt ale przez ten cały czas nikt nie odpowiadał– odpowiedziała nie wiem teraz co mam myśleć. Osoba której nienawidziłam całe życie, za to że mnie olała i zostawiła, tak naprawdę robiła wszystko żeby pojawić się w moim życiu, a ja myślałam o niej to wszystko tyle złego powiedziałam na osobę która naprawdę mnie kochała. Poczułam straszny wstyd poczucie winy i smutek.

-nie wiem co mam ci teraz powiedzieć – odpowiedziałam po chwili

-ja też nie wiem co mamy teraz zrobić ale chce znowu być częścią tej rodziny – powiedziała

\- wiem, że tak ale nie wiem czy umiem ci tak po prostu wybaczyć

-rozumiem… bardzo tęskniłam- odpowiedziała

-ja też – powiedziałam a potem Nadia przytuliła mnie. Zabrałam Nadię do domu w którym mieszkam z Ame i choć wiem że ona nie jest złym dzieckiem tylko potrzebuje kogoś kto wskażę jej drogę a tą osobą nie jestem ja dziwię się, że ten dom wciąż jeszcze stoi. Ze środka było słychać, że Gaja drze się na swoja siostrę Yuki i Nalę drącą się na Rosie. – ciekawe co znowu zrobiły – powiedziałam kiedy podeszłyśmy do drzwi

\- Karen jesteś wreszcie co cię zatrzymało- powiedziała Nala

\- sprawy rodzinne to jest siostra mojej mamy Nadia będzie od teraz razem zemną wychowywać Ame o ile się zgodzisz – odpowiedziałam

\- oczywiście że tak- odpowiedziała Nadia

\- takim razie dobrze się składa bo mamy o czym rozmawiać – powiedziała Gaja

\- dziewczynki zdemolowały jedną z sal lekcyjnych – powiedziała Nala

\- którą – zapytałam

-236- odpowiedziała Nala

\- salę od historii antycznej i magicznej co się stało – powiedziałam lekko przerażona

\- zacznijmy od tego że mapy są w farbie i atramencie książki i słowniki zostały totalnie zdemolowane cała podłoga okna, szafy, zasłony i tablica do mycia i to gruntownego mycia o i ściany do odmalowania.

\- sporo tego porozmawiajmy może na osobności z dziewczynkami – powiedziałam

\- dobry pomysł – powiedziała Gaja i ona i Nala zabrały Rosie i Yuki ze sobą

\- co to był za pomysł Raina mnie zabije jak to zobaczy – zapytałam siostry po ich wyjściu

\- I co z tego to właściwie jest jej wina niepotrzebnie nas prowokowała

\- prowokowała was ona weź nawet nie żartuj może Raina nie jest najlepszą osobą na świecie może nawet ma swoje humory jak każdy ale jest moją wychowawczynią od 3 lat poza tym mieszkałyśmy z nią nie wiem co ci nie odpowiada.

\- dajmy temu spokój, a w ogóle po co ją zaprosiłaś – powiedziała patrząc na Nadię

\- może po to, że po pierwsze nie słuchasz się mnie po drugie masz zagrożenie z kilku przedmiotów po trzecie jesteś opryskliwa nie miła, nie kulturalna, nie masz szacunku dla nikogo i po czwarte nie radzę sobie z tobą – powiedziałam .

Próba nr 9 i 11 ( około luty 2020 )

Nadia

Nie potrawie uwierzyć że Hector był tak głupi żeby nie zaufać własnej siostrze i oddać tą dwójkę pod opiekę matki ale to nie moja sprawa. Kiedy wróciłam do domu było dość późno odkąd to wszystko się stało nie potrafię zebrać myśli i wszystko mi o niej przypomina. Około 21 usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Postanowiłam otworzyć bo skoro ktoś przychodzi tak późno w nocy to musi mieć ważny powód. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi myślałam że widzę ducha. Stała przede mną moja zmarła siostrzenica. Wyciągnęłam rękę żeby przekonać się czy nie mam halucynacji ale była prawdziwa.

\- cześć trochę minęło ciociu – powiedziała

\- Karen – wydusiłam jej imię z niedowierzaniem a ona przytaknęła i natychmiast ją przytuliłam – byłam pewna że nie żyjesz

\- ale przeżyłam a ty dostałaś złą wiadomość tylko moja matka i ojczym zginęli w masakrze. Tak bardzo tęskniłam

\- wejdź proszę. Gdzie są twoje siostry – zapytałam

\- Line leży w szpitalu na intensywnej terapii Ame jest w śpiączce. Przepraszam nie miałam dokąd iść brat mojego ojczyma wyrzucił mnie z domu. Nie chcę ci niszczyć życia, ale proszę pozwól mi zostać. Kiedy Illa opowiedziała mi całą historie i powiedziała gdzie mieszkasz, pojawiła się nadzieja że może mnie przyjmiesz.

\- zawsze cię przyjmę nie ważne co by się stało zawsze możesz tu przyjść- powiedziałam prowadząc ją do salonu. – ale co się stało

\- szczerze nie chcę o tym mówić – powiedziała gdy siadałyśmy trzęsła się strasznie i widać że czegoś się bała.


End file.
